Io
Io is a young female SilkWing who made her debut in The Lost Continent when she warned Blue not to trust the HiveWings and helped him escape The Cocoon. Io was successful in helping Blue flee, but what happened to her after this fight was unknown to Blue until the events of The Poison Jungle, where it was revealed that she had successfully escaped from the HiveWings. She is currently working to gather the remaining SilkWings belonging to the Chrysalis and save the rest of the SilkWings on Pantala from the HiveWings. Appearance Io has huge, indigo wings dotted with shimmers of iridescent, aquamarine green, as well as long, aristocratic-looking bones and horns. She is also much taller and bigger than Luna, towering over her . She is purple, with hints of green along her wings and spine. . Personality More information flying in soon... Biography The Lost Continent Io was first shown at Luna's Metamorphosis, as she attended to support her brother's girlfriend. When she saw the excessive amount of HiveWing guards and Luna's glowing orange wrists, she suspected that Luna had flamesilk; Io turned out to be correct. She was worried that Blue might have inherited the ability from Admiral as well, and she helped him escape the Cocoon so that he wouldn't be captured as well. She hastily explained about the Chrysalis and how he needed to find them in order to receive help. She was last seen valiantly fighting mind-controlled HiveWing guards as Blue fled into a school courtyard. The Hive Queen Swordtail mentions Io when mentioning The Chrysalis, how she told Blue about The Chrysalis and how he told Cricket about them. The Poison Jungle Io was seen by Sundew in a shack in the SapWings village after she was found along with Tsunami and Turtle from The Distant Kingdoms. She was found on the edge of the Poison Jungle, trapped by a Roridula, running from the HiveWings. Later on, Io was reunited with her brother, Swordtail, when they hear the legend of the Hive recited by Queen Sequoia. Io is later seen at the end of the book, before the SilkWings and LeafWings depart for the distant kingdoms, deciding to stay with Cinnabar to save the rest of the SilkWings. Quotes "No, ... You don't think..." -To Swordtail about Luna's wrists. "Should we do something? ... Tell someone?" -To Swordtail about Luna. "Oh no." ''-When Luna is discovered to be a flamesilk. ''"Did you know?" -To Burnet about Luna. "You could have ''warned ''us, ... We could have hidden her!" -To Burnet about Luna. "''You run."'' -To Blue. "No way! ... We can't just ''let them take him!" ''-To Burnet when she says Blue should turn himself in for being a flamesilk. "Neither is Luna, ... Flamesilk is something you hatch with. She must have inherited it from your father, which means you have it too. Which means they'll come for you next." -To Blue about Luna being sick and how he isn't. "We don't know, ... We've never been able to find out. Flamesilks are very rare, and the HiveWings make them vanish immediately." -To Blue about what's happening to Luna. "Do you see why you have to run? ... All clear. Quick, while they're busy with Luna and Swordtail." -To Blue. "Anywhere! ... Run, hide, and don't let them find you!" -To Blue. "Why did it have to be you? ... The one SilkWing who thinks HiveWings have any good in them? Listen, Blue. Stop trusting them ''right now. They've let you go about your ordinary life so far, but now you look dangerous to them, and they're not going to let you have that life back. It's gone."'' -To Blue. "I know, ... Unfortunately, I think that's true. ... But they don't care. Please promise me you'll hide from them, Blue. Don't let them catch you." "There are SilkWings who can help you, ... if you can find them. A group called the Chrysalis." "Because every time someone says to you, 'Hey, wasn't that mean what that HiveWing did?' you say, 'Oh, maybe she's tired or frustrated with work or just lost something important or is having a fight with her sister', and then it's kind of hard to follow up with 'Well, care to join a movement to take her down?'" ''- To Blue about why he hasn't heard of the Chrysalis. ''"Duck your head, ... Pretend to be a servant. Walk quickly but not too fast." "I think... run." "''Go, Blue! ... Get out of here!"'' "Swordtail?!" "How did you get here?" "Well, my plan was to hide with some friends in the Yellowjacket Hive Chrysalis, ... but when I got there, I was spotted by guards, who chased me pretty much all the way to the jungle. I flew inside to escape them and almost immediately got caught by this enormous horrifying insanely sticky plant. It was going to eat me, Swordtail! With, like, its goo or something! How wild is that? But these dragons rescued me, and they said I could lie low here for a while." "Have you heard anything about Blue? ... Did the HiveWings catch him, or did he find the Chrysalis?" "Oh, ... But... what about..." "Oh. Well... great. ... Nice to meet you. Thanks for saving Blue." "Aw, Swordtail, ... She'll find a way back here. You'll always find your way back to each other." "I can see why Queen Wasp doesn't let us hear that story, ... It might ring a few bells, even inside a dense HiveWing skull." "Make that two." "There are about two hundred more of us at the mouth of the Gullet River, ... I thought we'd sneak in the back way to join you, but it sounds like we're too late." Family Tree Trivia *There was a misspelling of Io's name in the preview of The Lost Continent. The misspelling was "Jo", and many people thought "Jo" was an actual character. *Io has the shortest name in Wings of Fire's dragons that we know of. *Io could either be named after the Io moth (Automeris Io) or the Peacock butterfly (Aglais Io). Gallery SilkTransparent.png|A typical SilkWing, by Joy Ang IoTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing SilkWing Sigil.png|SilkWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Iojoyangref.png|Reference by PastelMorning io.jpg|An actual io moth DA092D35-5678-4CB5-B7C1-2CF6DE3EA47E.png|What she could possibly look like, by Dew Io ref.png|Reference by Drachen Hybride Io .png|Io by xTheDragonrRebornx PSX_20190520_184128.jpg|FR Io by Junonia io.PNG|Ref by WaterElementalGirl Io g.png|Io fighting for Blue by Fish io reference.png|Io reference by Wolf the IceWing aglais io.jpg|Aglais Io butterfly ( Also known as the Peacock Butterfly) References ru:Ио Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SilkWings Category:LC Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Dragonets Category:The Chrysalis Category:PJ Characters Category:Mentioned in HQ